A day out of the ordinary
by IceAngel425
Summary: A glimpse into Riddick's life one day on a planet as he is avoiding some Merc's, as seen from an OC's POV. Set sometime before Pitch Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of the recognisable characters such as Riddick. **

* * *

><p>This day is turning out to be one of my more boring work days. Looking out at the street in front and what do I see? Nothing. No vehicles, no people, not even a stray animal. If only I were able to close early and go home, there really is no point in keeping this small convenience store open, nobody likes to come to this part of town. Not even me, but it's the only area where I could afford to rent a small flat, as well as find a job where the boss doesn't ask too many questions about my past, so long as I can do an efficient job. Not hard really, seeing as how no one in their right mind would come into this pitiful building…<p>

I look up sharply as the bell over the front door chimes and in walks burly looking man, holding a stack of flyers in one hand and his other hanging loosely at his side near his gun which is strapped to his belt. looks like a Merc to me. Hard to tell really, you never truly know on this planet.

I sit up straighter as he approaches the counter and slaps down a paper in front of me. "Have you seen this man?" I slowly take my time before looking down at the paper.

"Sure. Of course I've seen him. In news clippings and broadcasts." the flyer was a wanted poster for a man named Riddick, it said he was wanted for murder and for escaping a triple max slam. Now that's no easy feat.

"Look here lady-" The Merc started to speak but I really was not in a mood to deal with this creep so I cut him off.

"No, I haven't seen Riddick. Now, unless you plan on buying something, could you _kindly_ leave the premises?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

Click, it sounded like the back door opening, tilting my head slightly and ignoring the Merc I listened for the tell tale footsteps to follow but didn't hear anything else. Hmm, must be imagining things. Or that damn resident mouse that's been stealing things is back. Startled out of my thoughts by the loud static coming from the Merc's radio I look up and realise he must have been saying something to me but was cut off by one of his friends frantic messages.

"..on the loose, was seen heading down-" it cut off. Looks like a pretty cheap radio. "I repeat, Riddick last seen heading down Vale and Hawthorn St."

Without even saying goodbye the Merc took off like a bat out of hell. "Well damn, and I didn't even get his name. Must have been absent on manners day at the Merc academy." I dropped my head down on my arms which were now resting on the counter.

A slow, deep but slightly rough chuckle came from directly behind me, making my head shoot up so fast a loud crack came from my neck. "They don't teach any manners at the Merc school. Just how to be Assholes. Uh uh, don't move." I had just started to turn but instantly stilled. There was something about his voice that made you obey without question.

A hand snaked by me, almost touching my side as he picked up the wanted sheet the Merc must have left. "Not a very good picture, they got my eyes all wrong." _my eyes…? oh god… this must be… _

"Riddick?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just kind of, popped out involuntarily. Didn't matter though, he didn't acknowledge in any way that he had heard. He just reached over to the wall and flicked off the lights, I could still see somewhat, by what little light filtered in through the rather dirty front windows. I really should have washed those… Too late now…

I jump, startled as rough hands grab my shoulders, propelling me away from the counter and towards the back room, but then he stops and drops them too his side. Slowly I turn around and face him, seeing Riddick for the first time in person. His wanted poster really doesn't do him justice, it just doesn't capture the sex appeal…and how truly dangerous he looks. Meeting his eyes i'm startled by the silver shine to them, my own image reflecting back at me, black goggles resting on his forehead.

"Turn the open sign to closed and lock the door. Do not even think of trying to escape. You wont get far." Riddick spoke slowly, but there was an edge to his voice that promised quick and painful retribution for any mistakes on my part. I quickly scurried over to the door and turned the many locks and then unplugged the flashing open sign as well as flipped the small cardboard sign on the door to closed, swiftly moving back towards where Riddick had been standing, but now he was nowhere in sight. Stopping I look around for any clues but am stumped as to how he could disappear so quickly and without any-…

Suddenly I'm Yanked into the dark storage space that was too my side and pressed up against the wall, arm across my chest, effectively pinning me. It was so dark in this small room that I couldn't see anything in front of me, I wasn't even able to catch a shine from his eyes as there was no light to reflect off them.

"Where do you live?" Jolted away from my thoughts, I completely missed the question. "what?" I asked, feeling kind of foolish, wondering why I was in this situation to begin with.

"Where. Do. You. Live." Okay, enunciating every word as if i'm stupid or slow? That's just rude. Even for a criminal like Riddick.

"I'm not telling you where I li-" oh…not good, cant breathe… I grab his arm trying to pull it down away from my throat, not even budging it. Scraping my nails across his skin, but only making small scratches, things were beginning to get a little hazy, trying desperately to get even a hint of air into my deprived lungs…

I must have blacked out for a minute or two, the next thing I remember is waking on the floor, leaning against the wall and breathing in harsh rasping breath's. I could tell he was still there, close by and watching. I try to speak but it hurts, I clear my throat and cough, trying again. "why…why do you.." it hurts to talk, I hadn't realised just how much pressure he had used. This is one scary S.O.B…

"Where?" That's it. that's all he said. Of course, why would he give me an explanation, I must have been dreaming to think I would get an answer.

"Couple Streets down, and a few blocks over." I said it quietly, trying not to strain my voice, my breathing finally evening out a little. There was a rather prominent tremble going through my entire body now, and yet, even though I was scared of what he could do, I still felt tingly all over when I heard his voice again.

"Then that's where we're headed." I heard him move before my wrist was encased in his larger hand, pulling me up and heading out towards the back door.

"Wait.. My bag, I cant leave it, otherwise my boss will realise something is up." then again, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, you know, just in case something happens and i'm found murdered, or if I just, disappear… I could feel his gaze on me, lifting my head, my gaze slowly travelling from his boots, up his cargo pants, lingering on his middle where his shirt hugged his rather tightly muscled stomach and then rising up and up until reaching his eyes. Yup. Definitely looking at me. Riddick gave a slight tilt of his head, and somehow I interpreted this to mean where was it, so I pointed to the coat rack where a well worn old messenger bag was hanging half hidden under a jacket. He pulled both down and tossed me the jacket. Pulling it on I button it up all the way, it was a long leather trench coat I had stolen… I mean Borrowed from my father years ago.

I watch as Riddick goes to the back door, quietly opening it and looking out, i'm assuming to make sure there are no Merc's waiting around. Taking a deep breath, pulling my shoulders back and mentally bracing myself, I take a step, then another and follow him out, only giving the slightest of twitches when he again grabs my wrist and leads me down the alley, into the steadily darkening evening.


	2. Chapter 2

I had given Riddick directions to my flat, but we were going in the opposite direction, circling around and weaving down different streets. I was beginning to become tired and cold even with my long coat. Coming to a stop in some shadows I watched as he peered around the corner. As he started to tug me forward I yanked my arm back and took a stubborn stance, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring, mouth set in a firm line.

"Move." That was the first word he has said to me since we left the shop, and boy did it send shivers down my spine in his husky voice.

"No damnit, I am tired, cold, and my feet are beginning to ache. Why can't we just go already? Seeing as how I don't see any way to get rid of you…" not that I really want to get away from you if i'm being entirely honest.

Slowly his gaze slid to me, giving me a once over before settling somewhere on my face. It was rather hard to tell in the dark lighting of the alley. "Do you want Merc's storming your home? To just be collateral damage? I can arrange that right now." Riddick took an intimidating step towards me, glaring down at me. He had almost a foot of extra height over me. I must have surprised him by not moving back or showing any fear, I even surprised myself by this.

"No. What I want is to get home and have a hot shower and pretend none of this has ever happened!" Liar, liar pants on fire. I gave an inaudible sigh and began to head off in the general direction of my small apartment. I could feel him following me, though still blending into the shadows, I knew if I looked back I wouldn't be able to physically see him, but I was becoming attuned to him, so I just knew he was there.

I could hear footsteps coming in the opposite direction and gave a startled yelp when a large arm wrapped around my waist picking me up and dragging me into a darkened back doorway, my body pressed up against Riddick's front, his hand covering my lips, I'm presuming to keep me from speaking out. I gave one sharp nip to a finger in protest but otherwise didn't move.

"What was that noise? I thought I heard something coming from over there." A voice coming from the general direction of the footsteps sounded, and soon another speaking back from the same place.

"Probably just a stray cat. Riddick wouldn't have made any sounds. I don't see why we cant just head back to the ship, there's no point trying to find that animal in the dark." The second voice sounded like a woman's higher pitch. I knew there were women Merc's but I've never before heard one or come across one, most likely in due to the rarity of them.

"Boss's orders, you know how bad he wants to catch him and get the payday on Riddick's head."

"Yeah I suppose. Come on, lets head back to where he was last spotted…" Her voice trailed off as they began to move away. As soon as the sounds faded completely Riddick let go of me and moved off. I followed, not making a sound other than my hushed footsteps, head down and feeling rather ashamed of my earlier outburst, so I didn't notice when he turned a corner, taking a shortcut through a small hidden courtyard. I kept going straight and was grabbed by a pair of large men.

"Well well, what do we have here? What do you think Smith? Wanna have some fun before we head back to the ship? No sense looking for _him_ any longer… We both know he's long gone." This ones voice was smooth, and his breath smelled of hard liquor.

I lashed out, trying to get loose, kicking and grabbing but only got thrown to the ground in my efforts. I shouldn't have quit those self defence lessons, but they had just gotten too expensive. Something sharp on the ground sliced a gash down my leg, I could feel the blood starting to trickle.

"She looks a tad bit small to be much fun Greyson, but if you want, ill keep an eye out for ya." the second voice finally spoke. Smith and Greyson. don't recognize the names, but then again I don't get to know too many people.

"Sorry boys, but your out of luck in the fun department tonight. This girl is mine." I watched as a shadow detached itself from the wall, stepping into the flickering street light and moving close reaching a hand down and pulling me up. Leaning down to my ear he whispered one word… "Run."

"Holy shit, Smith! Its Riddick! Our luck is finally looking up! Lets get him!" out popped a switch blade that Greyson had in his belt, Smith pulled out what looked like a type of bat that the peace keepers used.

"..but what about-" I started to speak but got shoved and again Riddick told me to run, so this time I took off, heading down the street, getting to the corner I turn but then stop, leaning against the wall, shaking my head. "I must be crazy, I have an opportunity to get away and yet I feel _guilty, _something has got to be wrong with me." I muttered to myself as I moved back and edged along the wall, stopping when I could see what was going on.

I could just manage to distinguish Riddick from the two Merc's, I watched as they circled him catching a flash of Riddick's silver eyes as he slowly pulled his goggles off his head completely and shoved them in a back pocket. Before I realised what he was doing he had a hold of the guy with the shiv while the other lashed out with his baton, only managing to hit his partner instead of his intended target.

"I told you to run. Now MOVE!" I jumped as Riddick's voice floated towards me. How did he know I was here… I clutched my bag to my chest, still watching as he fought them, not seeming to expend any effort. "Move girl or I will…"

I never did hear the rest of that, I was already running towards home, trying to stay to the shadows, not wanting another encounter with anyone. I was beginning to slow a couple blocks later, my legs screaming in exhaustion, my breathing laboured, but I pushed on, I didn't want to find out what Riddick would do to me if he caught me. I had no doubt he would be the winner in that fight. I also had no doubt that those Merc's were never going to see daylight again… oddly enough I did not feel bothered by that fact.

Seeing my apartment building up ahead I put on a burst of speed and slamming through into the stairwell, heading up and up until my floor, the top floor, getting to my door, unlocking it and finally falling into my living room. Remembering to lock the door behind me I dropped my bag, pulled my coat off and collapsed onto my small, old second hand sofa.

I shouldn't have just left him there, what if something did happen, if he got hurt? "Oh quit it. He's Riddick. A convicted murderer. Its good you got away. Just forget it." I tried to talk myself out of the guilt but it wasn't working. I was beginning to feel a little light-headed, and why was my leg sticky? Oh yeah, the cut, I should… do something… clean it, that's it… the room was starting to go dark around me, an odd grey colour, before I knew it I slipped into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I really hope you like the story so far, ****its my first story i've ever published anywhere, so any and all criticism would be appreciated! Thank you for your time!**

**IceAngel425.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed as I began to come too was a weird pulling sensation on my lower leg, I couldn't really feel anything other than that odd sensation. Next I began to get snippets and pieces of my memory of the day until all of a sudden everything came rushing back and I sat up sharply only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and fall back with a groan.

"Don't move." A dark and rich voice said somewhere from the end of the couch.

"Riddick?" Well who else would it be? Do you know anyone with a voice that sensual? A small grunt of confirmation was all I got in answer as I began to sit up again, slowly this time, looking down at my leg and seeing… "Is that blood? Is that my blood? I'm bleeding? And … oh god are you.." again I was engulfed in blackness.

The second time I came too was quicker, and no weird tugging sensation, as well his presence was gone. All the lights in my tiny flat were turned off, odd I usually always had one on. I wasn't particularly frightened of the dark but I didn't really like it being the all encompassing cant see five feet in front you type of dark either.

A sudden sound from my bedroom startled me and I looked in that direction and saw a flash of silver as Riddick walked through a small patch of light shining in from the full moon. I sigh in relief. Not wanting to acknowledge just how much I like having him around. Shifting enough so I can change positions and sit up a little I realise with embarrassment my pants are missing, I blush a rather bright red.

Because Riddick was still standing in the moonlight I see one of his eyebrows arch up and the barest hints of a smirk on his lips. "Your pants were ruined so I took them off to clean and stitch up the cut."

"I… Uh… Thanks?" Boy I sure have the English language down pat, how about a whole sentence next? "Thank you for what you did… But How did you know what apartment I was in?" Silence greeted this question as he walked forward and dropped a pair of sweats he must have found in my room. I quickly pull them on, keeping an eye on Riddick as he wanders around my small living room, looking at the few pictures I have. He makes the room seem so much smaller than it actually is, its almost unnerving.

"Are you hungry Riddick?" I walk into the small kitchen area not needing light to see where i'm going. Not really surprised when he doesn't answer, so I turn on the stove light and start looking through my cupboards and cooling unit, seeing what I have to make. "Definitely need to go on a grocery run soon." I say to myself still looking then coming across a can of creamy Alfredo sauce, as well as a package of long noodles, I put the sauce on to heat up and look for an onion to chop up and add to it as well as a few mushrooms and spices. While that's heating up I put on a pot of water to boil and check to see if my bread is still good, buttering it up with garlic butter I put it on a baking sheet in the oven to toast. While waiting for everything to finish cooking I turn and almost let out a surprised yelp.

"How can you be so silent?" He was leaning in the doorway arms crossed and his muscle shirt pulled taut.

A slight shrug of the shoulders, damn his muscles rippled with the simplest of moves… "Experience." One word, which actually did explain everything. "your water is about to boil over."

"What? Oh damn!" I completely forgot about the water, grabbing the noodles and dumping them in, I turned down the heat a bit and stirred until they began to soften up. Hearing the slight scraping of chair against floor as Riddick moves to sit down. I could feel him watching what I was doing, and it was making me a little nervous. I have never had a guy in my home alone before and especially not a wanted man. Who could kill me before I even realised what had happened.

"So… Uh, what brought you to this planet?" Even to my own ears I sounded nervous and unsure.

"I wont hurt you. I just need a place to crash tonight and ill be gone tomorrow." That was actually comforting to hear, surprising really considering who its coming from.

"Why me?" I took the noodles off the burner not looking at him, draining them and then mixing them in the sauce and putting it on the table as I grab a couple plates and take the bread from the oven.

I saw the slight half smirk again before he began piling his plate high and digging in. knowing I wasn't going to get an answer I sat and began to slowly eat, watching him from the corner of my eye.

I looked up right at him as he took a bite of garlic toast, meeting his eyes, feeling a slight shock go through me, its like his eyes reflect everything and show nothing of himself. He didn't say anything, not that I expected him too. Riddick isn't much for talking unless he has something to say. At least, that's what I've come to realise from the short time I have been around him.

"You need to better defend yourself. If I hadn't been there to stop those Merc's there wouldn't have been anything you could do." I looked away a faint pink tinge high on my cheekbones.

"Thanks for reminding me." I muttered down into my plate of Alfredo, or what's left of it at least. I was took another bite and chewed slowly, wondering where I could learn more defences.

"You don't have any experience with men do you girl?" Riddick had a slightly amused lilt to his voice now, like he was teasing me.

I coughed, choking on the bite of food, managing to swallow I glared at him. "That, Riddick. Is none of your business. And stop calling me girl! I have a name."

"I don't need to know it." I watched as he stood and began clearing his dishes off the table and taking them too the sink. Staring in shock as he began to wash them and the pots.

"Riddick, I can do that later don't worry about them." Completely ignoring what I said he continued washing the dishes. Standing I found a container to put the remainder of the food into to save for later. "so, I'm uh, going to go have a show-eep!" I was suddenly grabbed and pinned to the counter. Looking up into his silver eyes I was wondering what I did wrong, seeing the scarily deadly look on his face…


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to work on your reflexes and how you react, as well as what you can do if you get into a situation where your very life depends on getting away fast." Riddick spoke in a calm cool voice, he still had both of my wrists grasped in one of his hands while the other was on the side of my hip.

"Wait… What?" I was confused. Very confused, and completely unsure what I should do.

"I'll show you some basic but effective defence moves. That way you will be better prepared next time." He's going to… _teach_ me? "You will need to keep practicing the moves even after I am gone to perfect them. Can you do that?"

I stared at him with an almost blank look upon my face, unable to overcome the fact that _Riddick_ is going to teach me _defence_ moves. "Yeah? I mean, yes I will practice them. If it means getting away from potential attacks.." I think that's what he was waiting for… I flicked my gaze down to where his hand was resting on my hip, his thumb having started to caress me, just a small sliding back and forth against the bare skin between my sweats and shirt. I gave an involuntary shudder and closed my eyes to better enjoy the touch. To my disappointment he let go of me and backed away, attending to the rest of the dishes.

"So, when are you going to show me these moves?" trying to collect my thoughts and not think anything about the small touch, which incidentally is incredibly hard not to think about, it was a very soothing caress… _Snap out of it he's speaking!_

"When I'm done. Go clear a space in your living room." With that said I quickly started to move any of my furniture up against the walls, making the middle as empty as possible. I was just putting pushing my small end table up to the wall when I was grabbed from behind, arm around my throat holding me tight to his body.

"First, you need to learn to be able to block someone from getting your neck. If they can get to your neck like this then its all over." Riddick let go and gave me a light shove forward, I rubbed a hand across my neck where I could almost still feel his arm. He beckoned me forward to the middle of the room. "In order to effectively block someone from getting an arm across your neck you have to bring your chin down to your chest quickly. It should be completely instinctive and fast." he was circling me now, disappearing from my view, not hard seeing as how my living room was still quite dark.

Again his arm came around my neck, and this time I did manage to try and get my chin down. Several seconds too late.

"Well, at least you remembered." I really disliked the tone he used and as he was pulling his arm back I bit him. Next thing I know i'm flat on my ass and staring up at him, his face in shadow so i'm unable to see his expression, but I got the impression he was laughing at me…

"That was my first try, give me a break…" I mumbled getting up.

"You think some asshole is going to give you a break to get away? That he is going to just say sorry and let you go?" I mutely shook my head no as he motioned me back and started circling again.

We've been at it until almost midnight, several hours worth of his so called training. I had finally gotten my chin down every time he came at me, then Riddick had started to show me how to break out of holds, which I managed to get fairly well after several attempts.. The last thing he just finished showing me was a type of routine I can do on my own to help me get stronger as well as be able to better evade attacks of any kind. Not really sure what attacks I will have to evade but I took it all to heart and did my best to learn. I didn't even complain once, so long as you don't include the few bites I gave him out of aggravation.

"You'll want to take a shower. It'll lessen how sore you will be tomorrow." I nodded and headed to my bathroom, not even thinking to grab some clothes to put on after. Turning on the faucet I let it heat up to an almost scalding hot temperature before stripping and stepping under the steady spray.

I stayed in the shower for almost a half an hour before turning the water off and reaching through the curtain to grab a towel. Wrapping it around myself I stepped out and went completely still, seeing Riddick standing just in the doorway, leaning against the wall. His goggles back so the small light above the sink doesn't aggravate his eyes. Or at least, that's what I think is the reason.

"I… Excuse me, I need to get past…" I muttered and darted by him, stopping in my tracks as his hand lands on my waist, holding me back, his large fingers splayed from under my breasts to just above my pelvis.

"Your scared. Why?" Riddick asked me, but I honestly didn't have an answer. I watched as he brought a hand up to my cheek and pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. My eyes slid closed as I leaned into the touch, I felt him pull me closer, aligning our bodies as he moved his hand under my hair to the nap of my neck, gently pulling me closer. Opening my eyes I started at how close our faces were, Riddick leaning closer, until finally our lips touched, surprisingly light and gentle, exploratory.

I pulled back slightly, raising a hand to my lips before jolting out of Riddick's grasp and darting into my room closing the door behind me. What just happened? I was confused and unsure, I liked him, but… I knew I shouldn't, that he's not a man to get involved with in any way. I'm already in way over my head though. I just know I am. Sometime in the last few hours I had fallen for him. For Riddick. A criminal. A highly wanted murderer. And yet, I felt comfortable around him, almost safe in a way.

Sighing I moved towards my small dresser to dig something out to put on but stopped as I heard the door behind me open. I didn't have to look to be able to tell he was just standing there, his eyes almost boring a hole into my back.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." He spoke quietly, but with conviction, yet I thought I might've sensed a slight hesitation.

"Its not you i'm scared of Riddick…" I felt him move up behind me, his hands on my shoulders before sliding over them and down my arms, up and down in a soothing manner.

"Ah, that's right, its because your inexperienced" Riddick gave a low chuckle as I spun around and glared, even attempting to shove him back.

"It is not! I am not! I have so much experie-mmph" I found myself pushed back up against my dresser, being kissed hard and deeply, almost forcefully, but I knew if I actually said no or truly didn't want it he would stop. I really didn't want him to stop. I tentatively slid my hands up over his stomach and chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me, settling me onto the dresser and stepping between my legs.

Riddick pulled back looking down at me. "I wont be staying because of this. I am still going to leave." Probably just wishful thinking on my part but it almost sounded as if he was convincing himself of this and not just me.

"I know." And I did. I knew all along, maybe I didn't let myself acknowledge it, but I still knew. He continued to search my eyes, for what I wasn't sure until he gave the barest of nods and slowly kissed me again, easily picking me up and carrying me too the bed, gently laying me down and pulling my towel away. I was amazed it had managed to stay on. I watched in fascination as he pulling his shirt off over his head and began to take various knives and shiv's from various pockets and hiding places before he stealthily moved his way onto the bed and up my body, leaving a small trail of kisses.

"No turning back now." Riddick grinned, actually grinned, albeit it was a little bit wolfish… I leaned up and started to kiss his jaw while his hands worked magic on my body and I was soon lost in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hi everyone! Hope your enjoying my story and that its not too bad, Please please please Review! It definately helps make me want to write more! only one more chapter after this, I'm debating on doing an epilogue or not. Anyways, thanks for any and all reviews in advance!**

**IceAngel425**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of my shower running and the sheets cool beside me, sitting up and hugging my blanket to my chest I looked around, a small smile of satisfaction gracing my lips. Looking to my clock I realised it was only 4:30 am. Riddick is up already? Sighing I gave a big stretch, wincing as my muscles protested and I was sore in places I had never been sore before.

Getting up while keeping the sheet wrapped around me was no easy feat, but I got the hang of it. Moving to my dresser I pulled out a t-shirt and underwear as well as a pair of shorts I usually slept in. Listening to make sure the shower was still running I dropped the sheet and quickly dressed. Beginning to feel slightly awkward, what will I say to him? Or do? Should I pretend to still be sleeping? But then he will probably leave without saying anything… I don't know what to do, I have never been in this type of situation before… Riddick was right when he said I was inexperienced with men, try no experience at all.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realised the shower had shut off some time ago and was startled when he walked into my room. "I, uh hi? Or, I mean good morning…" I cursed myself for my fumbling and nervousness.

Riddick raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked. Well at least I got a response… Sort of.

"Experienced huh?" I completely ignored him and walked out, again startled by how fast he can grab me when i'm not expecting it. I smile as he leans down to kiss me softly. It quite effectively calmed me and took away any of the morning after jitters.

"would you like breakfast or something before you leave? I could make you something if you would like, I don't mind." I bowed my head slightly and stared at the floor scuffing my foot across the floorboard.

"You don't need to do that. How about I make something for the both of us?"

I swear my jaw dropped. "You can cook?" if Riddick can cook as well as he could do the dishes and other…things, he would be a good man to have around. He just gave me that half smirk and headed towards the kitchen, going through my cooling unit and taking out a couple eggs as well as a few other ingredients. I was still a little stunned with the fact he offered to cook.

There were a few things I was curious about, but was a little wary about actually asking them, I didn't want to offend the big bad ass murderer. I was fairly confident he wouldn't hurt me though. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my lips just as he turned to look at me.

Riddick piled some eggs and bacon on my plate as well as a few hash browns, before he filled himself a plate and sat down beside me. Neither of us seemed too eager to start eating, maybe trying to prolong the moment or something, I don't know. I just knew I didn't want him to leave.

"So Riddick, where are you planning on heading?" I asked it as an innocent question.

"I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. For your own safety. Ill figure it out when i'm off this rock." a slight shrug as he tilts his head to look my way. We lapsed into silence as we ate, it was a comfortable silence. I was about to ask for him to pass the salt when he just handed it over. I looked at him in astonishment.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?"

"Your easy to read. You should learn to hide your emotions a little more." I felt a faint blush creep up my cheeks, If he can tell I wanted salt what else could he tell? Did he know how I felt about him? Oh damn, so embarrassing… I tried to act casual as I took our dishes to the sink, running some water over them to rinse them before setting them down.

I sensed Riddick come up behind me and had just enough time to react when he grabbed me, bringing my chin down like he showed me the night before and then jabbing my elbow back to try and get him to loosen his grip, as well as going limp so he has to support my weight. He let out a grunt of pain, but didn't let me fall, just lifted me better before making sure I had myself supported and let go.

"Glad to see you remembered." he was smiling as I turned.

"Yes well what do you expect when you drilled it into my brain?"

"I expect you to never forget it and improve on your own." Thanks for the vote of confidence… "Don't need some Merc's coming and ghosting your ass just because you helped me."

"Yeah _Dad_ I get it okay! Fuck, if you were so worried about me why did you grab me in the first place? Why me? I'm sure you would have been fine on your own! Just go already! Get out. Leave like you kept saying you would!" I turned so my back was too him, fuming mad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his reflection in the small window over my sink as he started to leave, getting as far as the living room before he turned back and before I had time to react, spun me around and shoved me up against the wall, hard enough to knock the breath out of me.

"Why did I fucking grab you? It wasn't planned if that's what's going through your pretty little head. I was hiding in the back of that shitty little shop keeping an eye on the Merc looking for my ass. But something about you caught my interest, your spunk as you stood up to him, your honey and vanilla scent. I couldn't just leave you there. And then when you got hurt because of me…" Riddick trailed off, I was finally getting my breath back, staring up at him in a kind of wonder. No one has ever spoken to me like that, in such a harsh way and yet, almost sweet.

"I don't get it." I muttered more to myself than him. Did he just… Riddick growled at me! Actually growled! I watched as he stepped back and ran a hand over his smooth head, pacing in the tiny room. Suddenly Riddick stopped and looked at me. Walking over he gently kissed me and put something in my hand before turning and walking out of my kitchen to the front door. Stopping he half turned, his eyes shining back at me. I could feel the tears coming, trying hard to hold them back.

"Don't cry for me Shayde. I'm not worth your tears." Watching as he walked out, I realised he had used my name, running out after him I looked down the hall both ways but he was gone. Not even the sound of his footsteps could be heard. Slowly stepping back into my apartment I shut the door and touched my forehead to the cool wood.

"How did he know my name? I never told him…" remembering that he had put something into my hand I looked down only to discover it was one of his Shiv's. His best one. Looking it over I discovered in a hard to see groove, his initials. R.B.R. I smiled, knowing in my gut that one day he would be back for this. Could be months, could be years, but he would be back…

**The End**


End file.
